


Cry Me A River

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Caretaking, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, F/M, Hair Pulling, Mentioned Cockwarming, Mentioned aftercare, Panties, Pet Names and Consensual Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Sexual DDlg, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Alan has trained Selene enough by now that wanting cock makes her cry, and while he loves her tears, he loves giving her what she needs even more.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Cry Me A River

**Author's Note:**

> For the following, delightful, tags:  
>  _\- Age play_  
>  _\- Brainwashed Little Cries for Mommy/Daddy to Fuck Them_  
>  _\- Daddy Dom fucks Their Baby (breeding kink dirty talk optional!)_  
>  _\- Little prefers sleeping with Mommy/Daddy's cock in their mouth_

It was the tears on her face, more than anything else, that always did it for Alan. Selene was the put together type, the "binders of multiple colors labelled with even more codes and organizational tools littering her desk and phone calls that went on and on while she scribbled notes on her desk" kind of put together. She could have been anywhere else, doing anyone else — but Alan got her right here, right now, crying, practically naked and so very vulnerable, because she felt empty. 

"Poor baby," he tutted, a faux-softness to his voice than nonetheless made Selene's lashes bat in agreement. "You need Daddy's help honey?" 

It often started this way now, Selene would cry and whine and rut against a cushion in hopes of getting some relief, and Alan would swoop in and offer to help like he hadn't been instrumental in getting her in this state to begin with, and she would nod, and plead, and sob. 

Alan got up from the couch, hand on the buckle of his belt as he walked to his baby girl's kneeling form, and stopped right when the tip of his boots tickled her knees. He watched the way her sheer pink lacy panties stuck to her, like a second skin, like an invitation for his gaze and his tongue altogether. 

"Daddy's not in a very patient mood today Selene you know that, right?" He asked her, smiling to himself when she immediately nodded and her knees parted a little more, just enough for him to wedge a foot between them. 

"I— I n-need you Daddy…" she sobbed again, and Alan nodded in turn. 

"Alright then." Was all he said before he hauled her up with a hand around her arm, his other hand grabbing her between the legs before he threw her over the arm of the couch. She was wet enough to gave soaked her panties, the naughty little girl. "Are you gonna be a good girl for Daddy, darling?"

His question stayed unanswered long enough for Alan get annoyed, so he grabbed her long red hair and yanked her head backwards, his other hand going back to her pussy, stroking just that side of too hard. 

"I said, are you going to be good while Daddy feeds you his cock? Are you going to be my good girl when I fill you up with the come you need?" 

Selene's eyes threatened to roll back when she cried out her response, a long drawn out yes that made Alan's cock twitch in his slacks. 

Pushing his pants and underwear down was a matter of a few seconds, and so was pushing her panties to the side to reveal her glistening cunt. His pretty baby all pink and ready for him — Alan was an impatient man, and his cock was hard enough to be leaking at the tip already, so he just fucked in. No warning, no gentle words. Just his hand fisted in her hair to keep her in place and his dick sliding home. 

He fucked her hard enough for the couch to squeak, and for her breathing to become ragged, and he didn't stop when she came, he just kept at it, thrusting again and again, harder and harder. 

"You're mine," Alan growled in her hair. "Say it — you're my little baby slut." 

Selene's little oversensitive moans fueled his movements further, and the way she curled her hands around his forearms when he drew her close enough for her head to roll onto his shoulder made his heart pang. 

"I'm Daddy's little baby slut." She said, a whine more than a statement. "I'm always Daddy's little hole to fill with come. I need it Daddy, I need your come please. Please. Plea—"

Alan wrapped one large palm around her face, effectively shutting her up when her neediness became too much and he felt himself ready to fall over the edge. He fucked her even harder, pistoning his hips so much he had to lock his arm around her small waist not to jostle her out of reach. 

"My fucking slutty girl." He groaned, and came, so deep inside her he pictured her pregnant the next day, and had to close his eyes not to sob in need himself. 

The wet squelch of his cock as he pulled out wrenched an ultimate moan from the both of them, and then Alan gathered Selene to himself, wrapping his arms around her back securely enough to support her through the shaking of her legs. He kissed her face in all the places he could reach. He petted her sweaty hair gently and smiled when she opened her sleepy eyes for him. 

"Clean-up, then sleep for us both baby." 

She gave him another groggy smile, and let him carry her through to the bathroom. Nothing better after intense play than a good bath and a good night's sleep with Selene's perfect lips wrapped around his soft cock. He couldn't wait. 


End file.
